Siete días nada más
by MelPocaSuerte
Summary: Cuando la presión del trabajo comienza a maltratar su no tan dulce carácter, Varrick sugiere unas cortas vacaciones de al menos una semana. Kuvira las acepta no tan convencida. El mundo parece conspirar. Modern AU. Multiship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tan triste como la vida misma, ningún personaje aquí mencionado es propiedad mía. Todos fueron idea de Mike y Bryan.

* * *

**Lunes**

Era una de esas mañanas perezosas. La primera de la única semana de vacaciones que había aceptado en... ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? No sabía bien, y tampoco le animaba mucho descansar cuando había montones de trabajo pendiente. Pero fue sugerencia de Varrick que se diera unos cuantos días para inspirarse. Según él para pensar en nuevas soluciones—y que lo dejara de explotar. Se había negado rotundamente cada vez que su asistente le insistía, pero terminó dándole la razón luego de que sus nervios acabaran por desquiciarla en una de las últimas reuniones con el jurado el mes anterior.

Varrick le había sugerido que no debía acercarse ni al ordenador ni a su móvil por la semana en la que se encontrara en casa. También estaba la opción de salir de la ciudad, pero la temporada atraía también a los turistas y era mala idea, dado que el tráfico se aglomeraba en las salidas de la república, podría despertar su instinto asesino, o cuando menos alguna recaída en su ausente migraña. Acordaron que sería mejor si salía a pasear sin rumbo por unas cuantas horas. Que haría lo posible por mantenerse en calma. Que comería cada cosa que se le ocurriera y le gustara. Y que haría el mayor esfuerzo posible por volver a dormir, al menos, ocho horas diarias. Evitaría situaciones detonantes y todo lo demás sería paz y tranquilidad.

En el trabajo o no, era quizás mal hábito de ella seguir alguna rutina o todo se descontrolaría eventualmente —al menos así lo creía. A pesar de haber despertado a la misma hora de antes, siguió en cama mirando al techo, a la ventana con la increíble vista que tenía de la costa.

Finalmente se desesperó de estar tumbada en la cama. Necesitaba hacer algo. Cambió el delicado camisón de seda por un par de pantalones tipo harem color negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con detalles de hojas en verde seco. Tenía mucho tiempo sin quedarse en casa y por tanto, sin usar ropa relativamente más cómoda que sus trajes sastre. Juntó su desordenada melena en una coleta baja que descansaba a lo largo de su espalda. Abrió el balcón, las cortinas volaron por un momento. La brisa marina acarició su piel erizándola al contacto. El viento era fresco y sutil. Sí, tal vez era lo que necesitaba.

Desenvolvió una delgada colchoneta color oliva y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre las duelas de roble que cubrían el piso. Era un buen día para hacer yoga. Cualquier cosa que pueda relajarla era bienvenida. Retomó cuidadosamente las instrucciones que recordaba de sus días de universidad. Le llevó algo de tiempo volver a soltar su cuerpo de esa manera y deshacerse de los nudos que ataban cada extremidad pero eventualmente consiguió mantener cada asana que le venía a la mente. Ni siquiera podía notar el sonido de los automóviles pasar. Pasados veinte minutos estaba completamente concentrada.

_Inhala en cuatro tiempos. Siente cada músculo moverse. Suelta el cuerpo y conéctate. Alma con cuerpo, alma con embarque terrenal. Sigue respirando. Exhala lentamente y repite._

Repentinamente, desde un apartamento del edificio junto a ella se empezó a escuchar un escándalo. Alguien había encendido la radio y el volumen no era precisamente prudente.

Respiró profundamente intentando no perder su centro. Llevo sus manos juntas al corazón y dio por terminada la sesión. Se puso de pie y asomó por la baranda para ver quién era el responsable de semejante incordio.

Buscó con sigilo, bajó la mirada hasta un par de pisos debajo de ella, justo en el edificio de la derecha vio a una mujer con el cabello apenas cano. De complexión delgada pero no escuálida. Cabello corto y ropa holgada. Bailaba por todos lados en su terraza. Quizás lo hacía a diario y jamás había molestado a nadie, bueno, hasta hoy.

Frunció el ceño. _"Si quiere bailar está bien, pero hay límites legales para la convivencia"._ No dejaba de repetírselo mientras la miraba.

La escuchaba cantar. Podía decir que ya llevaba cuarenta minutos así sin exagerar. Se dio por vencida, cerró el balcón y prefirió ir a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Eso la distraería un poco y quizás la mujer se cansaría o tendría algo mejor que hacer. Pronto volvería a la armoniosa calma matutina y seguiría con su primer día de relajación.

Para cuando su café estaba listo se dio cuenta de la canción que sonaba, o que mejor dicho retumbaba por todo el lugar. También pudo notar la voz de la mujer cantando alegremente. Asomó la cabeza por una rendija del balcón. Ahí seguía, contenta y ahora cantaba hacia la nada sin bailar. Se sabía la letra también y en un instante, sin razonarlo, le cruzó por la cabeza que sería buena idea seguirle la pista. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cantando en voz baja acompañando a la mujer en su pequeño espectáculo sentada en la orilla de la terraza.

—AND I'M ON MY KNEES LOOKING FOR ANSWERS! ARE WE HUMAN OR ARE WE DANCERS? —Muy tarde para evitarlo, había gritado la segunda parte del coro y ahora la mujer había notado su presencia. Demonios.

La mujer levantó rápidamente la mirada y dio con Kuvira, quien estaba completamente sonrojada. Le sonrió y siguió cantando.

—Will your system be alright when you dream of home tonight? —Kuvira dio media vuelta tan rápido como sus temporalmente entorpecidos reflejos le permitieron y se escabulló de vuelta a su apartamento. Se escuchó como cerró bruscamente la puerta corrediza.

Finalmente la dama había apagado la radio.

_¿Habría sido por la hora o porque creyó que le había molestado en serio? Diablos, comenzaba a disfrutar el repertorio. Al menos pude haber dicho hola o sonreírle. ¿Y si ella ponía algo de música? No debió irse así nada más. _

El teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio el identificador, era un mensaje de voz Varrick. Dejó la nota reproducirse mientras recogía la cafetera.

—_¿Madame? Blackstone reportándose. Sé que recomendé no usar el teléfono, pero sabré cuando haya escuchado esto. Me encargaré de la próxima junta. El jurado parece tener la resolución para el caso del robo en el quinto distrito._ _Todo marcha bien, no tiene de que preocuparse. Mañana le daré el resumen de la reunión. Bon rétablissement._

Al menos podía confiar en las palabras de su asistente. Pero acabó por ignorar la mitad del mensaje, estaba preocupada por lo que sucedió con la dama del otro edificio. Quizás podía buscar su apartamento y disculparse. Sí, eso funcionaría. No era exactamente el tipo de personas que le dieran tantas vueltas a lo que pasara o dejara de pasar con sus vecinos. Pero no podía dejarlo de lado. Algo insistía en que debía ir a hablarle.

Terminó de limpiar la cafetera, regresó el saco de granos de café a su sitio y tomó una botella de vino blanco. Funcionaría si pensaba conocer un poco más a la escandalosa dama. Ajustó las agujetas de sus flats y puso marcha al edificio próximo.

Prefirió tomar el elevador, la monótona música ayudaría a calmar su mente mientras articulaba una buena disculpa. O al menos un pretexto relativamente decente para su reacción. Salió de su edificio, los árboles que alegraban la pequeña plaza se sacudían sutilmente por el viento que había comenzado a soplar.

Miró de un lado a otro buscando al guardia que debería cuidar la entrada. No había nadie en la recepción, por lo que volvió sobre sus pasos y alzó la mirada buscando la terraza de la excéntrica mujer. Entró, no había pista de algún elevador en funcionamiento. No quedaba más que usar las escaleras.

Llegó hasta el cuarto piso, definitivamente era ese. Una puerta metálica con grabados que parecían hechos a mano. Era bastante bonita. Por todo el pasillo había un largo terrario lleno de diferentes cactus y piedrecillas de colores.

Tocó la delicada campana color plata que colgaba de la pared. Enseguida se abrió la puerta.

—¿Vienes por otro rato de karaoke? —Sonrió la mujer. Seguía con el peculiar conjunto con el que la había visto bailar, una especie de túnica verde con mangas cortas y un pantalón similar al suyo. Viéndola bien, su cabello parecía más oscuro y sus ojos verde claro... Ciertamente era más guapa de cerca. Un momento... ¿guapa?

—Lamento mucho haberla interrumpido de esa manera. Escuché la música y la letra llegó a mi cabeza de la nada... Ahh... Traje esto, yo... — Siguió balbuceando con la botella en mano.

—Oh vaya, no tenías por qué molestarte. Pasa —Una risilla se escapó de sus labios al ver a la joven avergonzada y sin saber bien qué decir. —Ven, ponte cómoda, iré por un par de copas. Me llamo Suyin, ¿eres nueva? No te había visto allá arriba, normalmente no haría ruido si viera a alguien habitualmente.

—Yo eh... Mi nombre es Kuvira... En realidad yo... Bueno, vivo aquí desde que terminé la universidad... Ahh... No suelo estar aquí, salgo temprano al trabajo... —Se sentó en uno de los sofá color arena. El lugar era elegante y acogedor.

Suyin se acercó por la botella, la abrió y sirvió las copas.

—Supongo que estás de vacaciones...

—Algo así. Hace tres años comencé mi propio despacho jurídico pero últimamente todos tienen la maravillosa idea de hacer lo que quieren con la ley. Hay casos para dar y regalar— Bajó la mirada. —Mi asistente pensó que a este paso podría tener un colapso nervioso.

—¡Caramba, niña! ¿Hace cuánto que no descansas?

—Eh... ¿Dos años? —contestó nerviosa mientras dejaba su copa en la mesita de centro. —Creo, no recuerd...

Apenas respondió y Su ya la había tumbado en el chaise lounge.

—¡Perdóname por haber hecho tal escándalo! —La tomó de los hombros y continuó —Debí ser yo quien se acercara a tu puerta... ¡Déjame compensártelo!

Kuvira estaba totalmente sorprendida. La mujer estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Su corazón latía velozmente y no podía —quería— decir exactamente por qué.

—¿Ya almorzaste? ¿Terminaste tu sesión de yoga?

—Ahh, tomé algo de café y...

—Y nada más, ¿cierto?

La joven asintió avergonzada.

—Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí. Venden los mejores desayunos de cada nación... Supongo que has de extrañar algún sabor...

Suyin se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha no era de la República Unida. Intuición o no, cualquiera podría resistir una serenata matutina, el ruido era parte de la vida en esta ciudad.

—Ya... Seguro que usted también ha de extrañar algo, ¿no? —Con suerte no sería la única.

La mujer rió mientras terminaba su copa.

—No tienes por qué ser tan formal, ¿acaso me veo tan vieja? —Sonrió. —Soy de esta misma ciudad pero crecí en Zaofu, aunque para ser honesta he viajado por tantas partes y probado tantas cosas que me es difícil decidir.

—¿Zaofu? ¡Vivía ahí antes de mudarme! Estudié desde la escuela media hasta la universidad. —La joven se veía ilusionada. No muchas personas de Zaofu salían de ahí para instalarse en otro lugar. No lo necesitaban, era básicamente una metrópoli autosuficiente.

—¡Vaya! Ahora que lo pienso no he vuelto en mucho tiempo... Que no se diga más, vamos por un desayuno Zaofu.

Ambas salieron del apartamento y bajaron por las escaleras del edificio. En el recibidor acababa de llegar un hombre alto, joven, de cejas pobladas y ojos amarillos. Era el guardia y mensajero.

—Mako, ¿cuidarías mi piso por un momento? Dejé la terraza abierta. Volveré en un momento. —Guiñó el ojo.

El muchacho asintió y le devolvió el gesto, era más que normal que Suyin saliera y que en realidad tardara más de lo esperado. Kuvira se dio cuenta del guiño, tenía dos opciones: O era su imaginación o acababa de conseguir una cita con su nueva ¿amiga?

El sol comenzaba a salir de entre las espesas nubes. La brisa era ahora un poco más cálida y las calles estaban casi vacías. Ahora entendía a Varrick cuando escapaba de la oficina cerca de medio día. Era quizás el mejor momento para caminar sin ser absorbida por la multitud.

Se detuvieron a la entrada de un callejón. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo había visto? Estaba a unas pocas calles del edificio sobre la ruta que toma diario para ir al despacho. Ahora más que antes, estaba considerando la opción de no conducir y mejor desplazarse caminando a cada destino.

La entrada era algo angosta, sin embargo el restaurante ocupaba la mayor parte de la construcción. Habían mantas de la Nación del Fuego, pieles y escudos de las dos Tribus Agua. Al fondo en un espacio más reservado réplicas de las esculturas que se encontraban en los Tempos del Aire y del otro lado armaduras metálicas, relojes de arena y ornamentos del Reino Tierra. Era como ver una de esas exposiciones culturales que llenaban la ciudad con mucha, pero mucha gente.

De pronto se acercó a la puerta un muchacho de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable.

—¡Buen día! Bienvenidas a la cafetería Lianmeng, ¿alguna nación en especial?

—¿Bolin? —Kuvira dijo detrás de Su.

—¿Kuvira? —El chico dio un respingo.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! ¿Ese era tu plan ideal después de renunciar? —Dijo la joven maravillada. —No debí subestimarte, esto es perfecto. —Se acercó a saludar y abrazar al muchacho.

—Un momento... —Su interrumpió. —¿Trabajaste para ella?

—Ah... Por unos pocos días, yo era el mensajero de su despacho hace un año, la agencia nos dio el empleo a Mako y a mi al mismo tiempo, pero él tuvo algo más de suerte en su edifcio.

—¡Oye! —Kuvira contestó molesta.

—Jajaja, sabes que solo bromeo. En fin, cuando tuve los fondos suficientes y con ayuda de mis colegas pudimos establecernos en este callejón. Luego la encantadora señora que tienes a tu lado decidió frecuentar el lugar con Opal y el resto, creo, te lo sabes.

—¡Oh claro! Opal... Espera... —Volvió la mirada a Suyin. —¿Opal es t...

—Sí, es mi hija.

—Y así de pequeña es Ciudad República. —Dijo Bolin divertido. —Déjeme adivinar, ¿Reino Tierra? ahh... ¿Gaoling? ¿Omashu? ¿Isla Kyoshi?

—Hoy venimos por sabores nostálgicos. Zaofu estará bien. —Contestó Kuvira.

Los tres se dirigieron a un apartado del Reino Tierra adornado con acentos metálicos y seda verde bosque.

—¿Café con infusión de raíz de hibisco para comenzar?

—¡No puede ser! ¿Raíz de hibisco? ¡Dame la cafetera completa, Bolin! —Aparentemente Suyin había acertado. Kuvira lucía de lo más contenta en ese lugar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo libre tomaste?

—Una semana, no puedo ausentarme más. Hace un mes hubo un robo en el quinto distrito y está ligado a un secuestro del que los autores quedaron libres. Estamos a nada de saber quién dio parte del soborno para que el proceso fuera más rápido.

—Increíble. Y tú tan joven... Sé que es importante, pero no deberías trabajar hasta desfallecer.

Kuvira sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba molesta por faltar a la oficina.

Durante la mayor parte del almuerzo se limitaban a halagar la comida, a pesar de que los cuatro cocineros eran residentes de la República Unida, conocían el sazón exacto para cada región. Suyin estaba encantada, más allá del platillo, también le dejaba buena sensación el no haber dejado que Kuvira la odiara por su escándalo. Además estaba preocupada por las cargas de trabajo de la joven.

Kuvira se sentía de nuevo como una niña pequeña probando los bollos de jengibre y la salsa de mango-mora. Sentía también la mirada de Suyin. Era extraño, por un momento había olvidado que estaba acompañada y en al siguiente sus miradas se habían cruzado con la misma reacción que tuvo cuando la vio de cerca por primera vez.

Suyin notaba el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha y continuaba mirándola de esa forma. Estaba divertida viendo cuán adorable era en realidad la ex jefa de Bolin. No estaba ni cerca de ser la tirana inflexible de la que había escuchado. Ni la inexpresiva y seria abogada que comenzaba a cobrar fama por los estrados de la ciudad.

Después de almorzar decidieron dar un par de vueltas por el centro de la ciudad. Kuvira dejó de protestar por cada tienda que veía Su. En realidad comenzaba a disfrutarlo. No había caminado sin rumbo por Ciudad República. De cuántos detalles se había perdido. Ni siquiera sabía de la laguna del parque central o del museo de reliquias del Reino Tierra. Le alegraba tener cerca a Suyin, que más que su cita parecía guía turístico. Incluso la biblioteca del tercer distrito que no visitaba seguido se volvió interesante. Y más aún cuando tomaron un taller exprés de haiku.

Una vez terminado, volvieron al departamento de Suyin. Debía arreglar unos cuantos formatos para aplicar como solicitante a un puesto en la Universidad de las Cuatro Naciones.

En el estudio, Kuvira se acercó a los diferentes diplomas y fotografías que destacaban junto al librero que iba del techo al piso.

—¿Doctorado en Ciencias Socio-políticas, eh?

—De la Academia de Artes y Ciencias de Zaofu. Orgullosa tejón-topo e investigadora en _hiatus. _—Dijo Su apuntando a un banderín envejecido y una camiseta deportiva con su nombre y el número cinco. —¿Tu...

—¡Oh no! No podría poner un pie ahí —Dijo divertida. —Yo estudié en el Colegio de Ciencas Políticas de Zaofu.

—¿Tigre blanco? ¿Es en serio?

—¿Deberías odiarme? —Rió suavemente

—Tal vez, pero me has caído bastante bien, niña. —Dijo con un todo engreído.

Terminaron pasando el resto de la tarde en el salón contándose anécdotas, compartiendo sus recuerdos de Zaofu. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Su dejó la ciudad a la misma edad de Kuvira. A pesar de haber terminado sus estudios, tomó un par de años para explorar el mundo. Viajar a los desiertos, hacer labores de caridad en los pequeños pueblos pesqueros del Reino Tierra para después trabajar como investigadora, abogada y catedrática. Kuvira por su parte llegó directamente a Ciudad República a conquistar ese sueño de sentarse algún día en los estrados del ayuntamiento como una exitosa juez.

Ambas tenían ideas similares aunque Suyin era de espíritu libre. Tenía una visión de la vida tan ligera, familiar, profesional y conyugalmente hablando. Eso mismo, de hecho, fue lo que la llevó a contraer matrimonio por bienes separados. La idea de atarse a un hombre no le agradaba por más que lo amara. Sus hijos ahora tenían sus propias vidas.

Kuvira era algo más estricta con ella misma. Creció sola desde que tenía 10 años. Todo para ella necesitaba estar escrito y ordenado. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse de sus asuntos. O al menos no quería. Sus estudios y ahora su empleo eran su forma de escapar un poco de sucesos pasados no tan agradables.

Igual sus recuerdos de Zaofu no eran tan diferentes. Ambas disfrutaban de cada taller deportivo y sobretodo de las competencias escolares. El domo olímpico de la ciudad era su máximo. El ayuntamiento siempre reluciente y en realidad vacío. Los tediosos viajes en tren y cómo se volvió más cómodo cuando entraron en función los vagones eléctricos. Los jardines y fuentes en casi cada esquina.

Sí, quizá tendría montañas de trabajo al volver, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando quemar sus horas con Suyin. Las copas se llenaban una y otra vez hasta que llegó la noche. Habían bailado, cantado y tomado como pocas veces lo habrían hecho con un relativo extraño.

—Oye niña —Su levantó la voz y se movió torpemente del cómodo sofá.

—¿Qué pasa, demasiado alcohol? —Kuvira contestó con una sonrisa cínica desde el suelo, tumbada en la suave alfombra junto a Suyin.

La mayor puso un pie en el suelo, se acercó a Kuvira y sostuvo con una mano su mejilla. Alargó el otro brazo y movió un descuidado mechón de cabello de la joven. Sus ojos se encontraron y sin darse cuenta, sus labios rozaron la comisura de su boca.

—Creo que sí.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sí, ya sé que hoy es martes y que debí subirlo ayer, ¿pero quién se fija? Espero que les haya gustado. La idea la tuve hace unas semanas y no había podido terminar el primer día, culpen a mi vecina que le encanta escuchar a The Killers desde las siete de la mañana jaja. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. **

**Respecto a mi otro fic, Duda, estará en reposo unas pocas semanas. Estoy editando cada capítulo por detalles que omití en la primera edición (no me maten, estoy creciendo como ficker, ¿ok?) Volveré a subir cada uno más los últimos dos capítulos en las próximas semanas (tengan paciencia, les ruego, vuelvo a la escuela en una semana)**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias, favs y ganas de asesinarme. Los adoro.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Martes**

Las primeras horas de la mañana, la tenue luz entraba a la habitación por una pequeña rendija en las pesadas cortinas. Restos de una cena y varias botellas vacías descartadas por el lugar eran lo que quedaba de anoche. Apenas iba amaneciendo, Kuvira se despertó de golpe. Un lugar extraño, ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su al rededor. No eran sus suaves sabanas blancas ni su habitación minimalista. Tampoco veía a Yan rondar por la ventana.

Sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por un punzante dolor de cabeza. Apretó los ojos de y se sentó en la cama, podía sentir aún así que el mundo daba más vueltas de las que debería.

_¡El trabajo!_

_No... Es la semana libre._

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

_Oh espíritus._

—Buenos días, Kuvira. —Su la estuvo mirando desde hace tiempo, aun acostada con la mano sosteniendo su mejilla y sonriendo cínicamente. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Aah... Buen día. —Recargó la cabeza hacía atrás y miro de reojo a Su. —Estoy bien, sólo no recordaba el lugar.

—Diría que puedo refrescar tu memoria —Inquirió con un tono sensual. —Pero por lo visto te sientes mal. Iré por algo para ti, ¿si? —Acarició la mejilla de la joven y se levantó de la cama. Envolvió su cuerpo en una de las sábanas. —Puedes disponer de la tina si lo deseas.

Kuvira asintió. El frío ambiente hizo que su piel se erizara. Entro al baño y dejó que la tina se llenara. Miro al espejo completo que estaba detrás de ella. Sobre su piel resaltaban pequeñas marcas rojizas.

_Oh espíritus, no fue un sueño._

Se sumergió esperando despejar su mente y aliviar parte de la resaca. Por alguna razón seguía temblando cada que intentaba recordar qué había sucedido anoche. El aroma de las pequeñas velas y de las sales en el agua era el mismo que impregnaba impregnaba la piel de la dama de la que hasta hace poco era una desconocida. Las duelas de haya rechinaron y sacaron de su ensimismamiento a la joven. Suyin se acercó sin tener en mente en concepto de privacidad. Dejó una charola plateada cerca de la tina y se sumergió junto a Kuvira.

—Menta e hibisco, niña. —Tomó una humeante taza y se la ofreció. Igual que durante el almuerzo en Lianmeng, Kuvira estaba completamente sonrojada. —Te sentará mejor si lo tomas caliente.

—Gracias... Ah... ¿Des.. Descansaste? —Preguntó mientras miraba la taza.

—De maravilla, en realidad. —Sonrió.

El silencio como el vapor del agua se fue desvaneciendo y pronto estaban bromeando sobre las más que evidentes marcas en la piel de ambas.

—Yo sé de alguien que tendrá que cubrirse si no desaparecen pronto. —Sonrió mientras se acercaba a Kuvira. —Dudo que puedas cruzar tan campante las puertas de las salas y oficinas así.

—¿Y tú? Esa solicitud en la universidad podría tardar si te hacen los tediosos chequeos. Además ese tatuaje... —Tomó a Su por la cintura.

—Se arrepentirían si me dejan ir.

—Con un demonio. —La besó. —¿Dejarías de ser tan cínica?

—Algún día. No prometo nada.

* * *

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Suyin necesitaba dejar el papeleo, Kuvira por su parte decidió volver a su apartamento, buscar a Yan, ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Igual estaba suficientemente motivada y vería a Su más tarde.

Al salir del edificio se encontró a Mako.

—Perdone, necesito que registre su entrada de ayer y la salida de hoy. —Alegó el muchacho.

Kuvira se acercó a la recepción, tomó el libro, marcó las horas y firmó.

—¿Podrías darme el número de la extensión del cuarto piso? 4-B, por favor.

Mako le dio una pequeña tarjeta con los datos de Suyin, normalmente no era así de fácil que diera información, pero a juzgar por las imprudentes marcas que Kuvira no podía esconder con la camiseta, era más que evidente que ya no era una extraña. Sin mencionar nada más desvió la mirada evitando incomodar a la muchacha —y que no le propinara un buen golpe por mirón.

—Ni se te ocurra emitir palabra alguna sobre lo que sea que estés pensando —Sentenció, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Y bien, ¿qué más podía hacer? Suyin estaría ocupada todo el día por la entrevista en la Universidad. No había horario establecido, ir a buscarla para comer en algún sitio y devolverle el favor del almuerzo no era opción. _Había liberado suficiente tensión anoche,_ por lo que hacer yoga sería técnicamente innecesario. Dar una vuelta por la oficina, ni pensarlo con semejantes moraduras en su cuello. Llamar a Varrick sólo le conseguiría un regaño y el gasto de una llamada completa que en realidad duraría menos de diez segundos.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento. De no haber puesto atención le habría pisado la cola a la perezosa bola de pelo café grisácea que descasaba descaradamente en el tapete de bienvenida. El gato se levantó y comenzó a maullar reclamando comida.

—Ya entendí, caramba. Yo también tengo hambre. —Rascó el mentón del pequeño animal. —Acompáñame, hoy no tengo prisa.

Tomó una lata de comida, forzó el abre-fácil y la dejó a un lado del tazón de Yan.

A pesar de que Kuvira era una entusiasta de la cocina, se limitó a tomar algo de fruta y buscar cereal. Un buen coctel, aritos de manzana-canela, música, Sufjran estaría bien para pensar en algo que hac...

_Carajo, no hay leche._

Bajó lentamente la mirada hacía el platón de Yan. El último cartón se había terminado antier y el culpable era ese adorable malagradecido.

—Cuida la casa, espero no tardar. —Tomó una sudadera con capucha color negro, cambió por unos pantalones tipo cargo verde oliva y se aseguró de que se vería lo suficientemente imponente antes de salir —como siempre.

Al cruzar la puerta del edificio se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba más nublado que de costumbre. Podría empezar a llover pronto o ser sólo el caprichoso clima de la costa de la República Unida. Caminar no le haría mal, igual quería ver de qué más se ha perdido por manejar como bólido por la ciudad. Jardines, fuentes, arboledas y arbustos llenos de flores de colores, cafeterías y tiendas vendiendo lo que sea que pudiera imaginar. Todo lucía bastante bonito a pesar de ser tan temprano, sí señor. Ni un maldito súper abierto en siete calles a la redonda.

El cambio en sus bolsillos no era suficiente como para conseguir un desayuno completo en alguna cafetería. Cruzó el parque central de la ciudad. No daría más vueltas, si abría alguna tienda para el momento en el que ella pasara por ahí estaría bien. De no ser así, seguiría su camino.

Las nubes seguían arremolinándose sobre su cabeza. A lo lejos era perfectamente audible una tormenta eléctrica. La temperatura bajó un par de grados y el viento llevaba consigo un aroma a tierra mojada.

Faltaban quizás veinte minutos para volver a casa. Miró su móvil. 8:56, aún era temprano. Volvería a casa resignada, soltando una que otra maldición, a improvisar un desayuno libre de lácteos. Con lo que sea que hubiera en su alacena. Siguió caminando por un pasaje esperando acortar la distancia o encontrar alguna tienda de conveniencia. La lluvia se hizo presente entonces.

_Ah, ¡por Vaatu!_

A lo lejos un cartel iluminado con colores neón entre la llovizna prometía salvación para la joven. Se apresuró al lugar. Caía en la categoría de mini súper, de esos que asaltan una vez cada tercer día y cuyos reportes eran firmados a diario en su despacho. Empujó la puerta, reconoció de inmediato al dueño.

Un hombre algo mayor, tembloroso y armado con una escopeta colgada sobre la espalda le dio la saludó alegre. Tenía completo permiso de portarla y Kuvira era quien había firmado con gusto ese permiso después de que hubieran saqueado la tienda tantas veces el año pasado. Olvidaba que estuvo vagando por el quinto distrito. El anciano le dio la bienvenida a la remodelada tienda. Kuvira le sonrió de vuelta y limpió sus pies antes de entrar.

El mini súper se veía mejor de lo que la recordaba la última vez que fue para hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos junto con el equipo pericial. El lugar era pequeño, pero ciertamente estaba bien equipado. Habían un par de personas más rondando por ahí, sin embargo no se veían sospechosos. Ya era parte de ella analizar a la gente para anticipar sus intenciones.

Se acercó a los refrigeradores, parecía que el proveedor aún no llegaba y lo único que quedaba era un galón de leche. Pensó las posibilidades, además de sus anhelados aritos de manzana podría hacer una malteada calóricamente grosera. Contempló la puerta de cristal del refrigerador hasta que una chica de cabello a la altura del mentón se adelantó a abrirla y tomar el galón.

—Qué pena, es el último.

_Atroz. Infame. Vil._

Como si nada pasara, la villana del día dio la vuelta triunfante con el galón de leche prometido. Con el galón de Kuvira.

_Oh no, hoy no._

Decidió seguirla un poco más de cerca. Casualmente, sin hacer más evidente lo mucho que le había molestado. Haciéndose tonta por los pasillos. Esperaría el momento justo...

_Se distrajo. Ahora ¡AHORA!_

Tomó el botellón de la canasta de la otra chica y se apresuró a pagar. Ya no importaba pensar qué más faltaba en su despensa. Tenía lo que había buscado toda la mañana.

—¡OYE! ¡VUELVE! —La joven se dio cuenta y comenzó la carrera por la tienda.

El dueño parecía entretenido viendo tal escena. Igual no harían nada malo. Mientras no tiraran nada estaría bien e igual si lo hacían tendrían que pagar. Fuera de la tienda la lluvia comenzaba a aturdir la ciudad. El granizo caía con fuerza considerable golpeando la entrada de cristal y el tragaluz de la orilla. Una relámpago iluminó el local por completo seguido de un trueno ensordecedor.

—Señorita Kuvira, no podré terminar la cuenta, la caja no abrirá sin energía. —Anunció pacíficamente el señor.

La aludida volvió corriendo a la caja con mala cara. Sabía que tampoco podía salir debido al mecanismo de seguridad.

—Le dicen karma, _Kuvira._ —La otra chica se acercó burlona.

—Silencio. Yo vi antes el botellón, no era justo.

—El clima no parece que quiera ceder en un buen rato y tampoco quiero un desorden aquí. O dividen ese galón y el precio o desactivaré el mecanismo y las echaré a la tormenta. —Sentenció el anciano.

Las dos cruzaron miradas resignadas, en realidad era tonto querer matarse por quién abrió primero el refrigerador.

—Ya, lo siento. —Le dio la mano. —Mira son ocho yuanes. —Sacó un puñado de monedas de su sudadera. —Cuatro yo y cuatro tú.

—Está bien. —refunfuñó. —Dame, no tengo cambio, pagaré el resto. Me llamo Korra.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas dentro del mini súper, el viejo encendió unas cuantas velas para que las chicas estuvieran más cómodas y más tarde desapareció en el fondo de la tienda. Les dejó tomar uno de esos almuerzos congelados y prepararlos en la parrilla. Al fin había calmado el hambre y con ello su mal humor. Aparentemente Korra se encontraba en la misma situación.

—Corres bastante bien.

—Entrenadora de altetismo de la Universidad de las Cuatro Naciones a tu servicio.

—Vaya, al parecer todo el mundo tiene que ver con esa universidad. —Interrumpió su celular. —Oh lo siento.

* * *

—_¡Madame!_

—¿Qué pasa Varrick, ¿todo bien?

—_Espíritus, pensé lo peor, llamé mil veces a su apartamento sin respuesta. Cortaron la energía en siete distritos, los otros once están a medias._

—Me di cuenta ¿Hay reportes de robos, asaltos? El conmutador sigue trabajando.

—_Por ahora no hay nada, lo único que quería era asegurarme de que está bien._

—Estoy dentro del mini súper del terror en el quinto distrito pero la seguridad está bien.

—_Me alegra escuchar eso. Sus nervios, madame, ¿cómo va el asunto?_

—Bastante... Bastante bien, gracias. Debo colgar, no tengo mucha batería.

—_Entendido. Déjeme saber cuando haya vuelto a casa. Blackstone fuera._

* * *

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —Preguntó Korra.

—Oh no. Me tomé unos pocos días en el despacho.

—¿Abogad... Un momento... ¿Qué no eres tu la aclamada abogada e investigadora de la que recientemente todo el mundo habla?

—Kuvira de Zaofu. —Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su pantalón. —Ojalá nunca te veas en la necesidad, pero si acaso, tienes mi contacto.

—¡Cielos! Asami debió conocerte antes. —Aceptó la tarjeta y bajó la mirada.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno... Verás hace tiempo saquearon una de las bodegas de electrónicos de su padre. Pensamos que fue un robo hecho sin más, pero más tarde comenzaron a dejar amenazas en la correspondencia. Por ello tuvieron que dejar Ciudad República.

—¿Hace cuánto dices que pasó?

—El próximo mes se cumplen dos años. Apenas hace seis meses el defensor del señor Sato les dejó volver a la ciudad. Toda la investigación fue turbulenta y al menos Asami no confiaba del todo, por lo que se las arregló para conseguir un detective privado y efectivamente había un abismo entre la realidad y las palabras del defensor.

—Menudo desastre... —En verdad comenzaba a interesarle, sobretodo por el asunto del defensor. —Verás cada proceso es diferente y no hay una medida exacta para saber cuánto tardara. Sin embargo podría hacer que mi asistente contacte al detective que contrató Asami y permitirnos ayudarles de manera legal.

Las delgadas velas fueron gastándose al punto en el que eran sólo trozos de pabilo ennegrecido flotando sobre cera líquida. La tormenta había pasado a ser una delicada llovizna y la luz fue establecida tres horas después del apagón. Las dos chicas se levantaron y agradecieron al anciano por la comida y el refugio; salieron de la tienda, Korra con un paraguas cobalto y Kuvira con el galón de la discordia en mano, ambas platicando sobre los detalles del caso mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Kuvira. Korra no dejaba de mencionar que se trataba de una treta entre el defensor y los ladrones. Sin saber exactamente cómo, tenía esa sensación. Por su parte, Kuvira era técnicamente cliente frecuente. Podía confiar en la calidad de los electrónicos y sobretodo de los planes ejecutivos de comunicación que ofrecía Industrias Futuro. Sentía que el poder ayudar sería una especie de pago. Conocía al señor Hiroshi y aunque tenía un pasado con vínculos turbios sabía que incluso de vacaciones, era parte de su deber apoyarlo y averiguar que sucedía realmente con el defensor.

_(...)_ _no solamente es un derecho, sino un deber, combatir por todos los medios lícitos la conducta reprochable de jueces, funcionarios públicos y compañeros de profesión, y hacerla conocer, sin temor, a las autoridades competentes (...)_

Así que con reproche o no por parte de Varrick dejó que Korra llamara y agendara una cita con relativa prioridad. Al llegar al edificio un repartidor se acercó a ella.

—¿Señorita Kuvira?

—Servidora, ¿cuál es el asunto?

—Tengo un paquete para usted y una nota, necesito que firme aquí. —Le entregó un bolígrafo plástico.

—¿Tiene remitente? —Revisó el paquete, no sonaba ningún reloj. Firmó la tableta del chico.

—No, la única indicación está en el sobre según las especificaciones del envío.

—Bien. Gracias...

—Kai

—Gracias Kai, anda, compra algo caliente. —Le dio unos cuantos yuanes de propina y siguió su camino al elevador.

El muchacho agradeció y salió del lugar. Korra y Kuvira siguieron su camino por el elevador hasta llegar al sexto piso. Yan había salido por el balcón y la entrada de la terraza estaba húmeda. Kuvira refunfuñó y fue a secar el piso mientras Korra cerraba el paraguas y se acomodaba en la sala. Después de cambiar la sudadera húmeda por la lluvia y ofrecerle a Korra una toalla y un suéter volvió a la cocina, donde aún se encontraban los vestigios de su desayuno frustrado. Apartó la fruta y devolvió el cereal a la caja.

Ambas miraron curiosas el paquete envuelto en papel blanco, atado con nada más que un cordón de fibra natural. Kuvira dio un vistazo a la nota. Estaba sellada con cera y tenía un jabalí estampado. Korra se adelantó con previo permiso de la otra joven para abrir el paquete. Era un jersey de la Universidad de las Cuatro Naciones y una camiseta de la Academia de Artes y Ciencias de Zaofu.

La nota no decía más que:

_Lianmeng a las 22.20, niña._

Korra miró confundida a Kuvira, a quien se le notaba un semblante frustrado y un ligero sonrojo.

_Consiguió el trabajo la muy descarada._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y corazoncitos! Devil, me halagas bastante, hago lo mejor que puedo, tomo hechos canon por aquí, algunos headcanons por acá, "qué haría yo" por otro lado y ahí tienes mis AU. Gracias por el review y sobre Duda, gracias por entender. LupitaAzucena, me alegra muchísimo saber que te dejo con ganas de más, aprecio que me sigas y que leas :) para ti y Susurro Nocturno ¡Claro que habrá continuación! Son los siete días de vacaciones de Kuvira con sus aventuras y recuperación del estrés. **

**Si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría ver en los próximos días (capítulos) déjenme saber, ¿vale? Por lo pronto habrá un segundo capítulo para complementar éste pero será más corto y después seguiré con la semana. **

**¡Disfruten!  
****~Con mucho mucho amor, MelPocaSuerte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Martes por la tarde**

Para cuando Korra decidió marcharse bajo la excusa de ver a su novia, el apartamento de Kuvira estaba hecho un desorden. No podía quejarse, había hecho una nueva amiga, pero las maravillas de una tarde con acentos universitarios se redujeron a un montón de basura, alfombras que limpiar y muebles que acomodar. No había sido como la tarde con Suyin el día anterior. Fue en realidad como una pijamada entre dos amigas que se conocen desde hace años aún cuando era la rufiana que quería quedarse con el último galón de leche esa misma mañana.

Korra resultó ser demasiado hiperactiva para las sesiones de yoga de Kuvira, por lo que de un momento a otro la paz y calma en la amplia sala se convirtió en una pequeña réplica del domo olímpico de Zaofu. A Kuvira en realidad no le importó, se divirtió lo suficiente. Su día sin esperanzas de hacer algo decente cambió gracias a la chica de ojos océano.

Igual tendría que pensar qué hacer la próxima semana y continuar el caso del que Korra le había contado. El señor Hiroshi debía estar más que confiado, igual Asami no le había dicho nada sobre los fraudes de su defensor para no alterarlo.

Varrick intentó no regañar a su jefa mientras la llamada seguía en altavoz. Entendió el asunto entero y por lo que acordaron, investigaría lo posible lo que quedaba de la semana para tener todo en orden y agendar una cita con el detective de Asami, así podrían tener mejores avances para cuando Kuvira volviera a la oficina.

Por ahora todo estaba planeado como le gusta. La ansiedad de descansar y sentir que no estaba haciendo algo productivo se desvanecía.

Miró la hora en su móvil, 19:15. Desorden o no en su apartamento, tenía que arreglarse para la cita con Su. Sacó la bolsa de basura al contenedor en la planta baja y volvió para tomar una ducha. Las marcas eran aún visibles y habían tomado un tono violeta. Si las cosas se tornaban formales para festejar debería ser algo más conservadora. Envolvió su oscura melena en una toalla y comenzó a buscar el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió quedarse con un soberbio vestido negro entallado de cuello redondo y una gabardina color arena. El cabello recogido en un nudo invertido dejando unos cuantos mechones de cabello sueltos.

Una vez revisado su maquillaje por milésima vez salió, llaves en mano y la nota del paquete guardada en el delicado bolso. Esta vez iría en auto esperando no encontrar embotellamientos.

Un imponente Jaguar XJ color plata salió del garaje del edificio. Caminar era bueno, pero no comparaba la sensación de manejar. Mucho menos después de ver que gran parte de las calles estaban en realidad vacías. 21:42, aún tenía tiempo, podía divertirse y dar una vuelta. Conducir por la ciudad con protección diplomática, cantando "Seven nation army" a 230 kilómetros por hora.

No había conducido así en un muy buen rato, se sentía libre, imparable. 22:13, el puente principal de Ciudad República, menos de quince minutos para llegar, "How to be a heartbreaker" y 260 kilómetros. Que a Vaatu le importe, abrió la capota del auto y soltó su cabello dejándolo volar, presa del viento que cortaba el bólido. La brisa nocturna se sentía increíble. 275 kilómetros, el boulevard Houyan despejado, de vuelta al segundo distrito.

Detuvo el elegante auto delante del callejón. La luna iluminaba perfectamente el lugar y las farolas del jardín frente a los edificios le daban un aspecto más cálido al rígido concreto. Se acercó al establecimiento. Ni una luz. Las puertas cerradas y las protecciones metálicas cubrían las ventanas.

Tomó su teléfono, marcaban las 22:21, era la hora y el lugar y sin embargo, Lianmeng estaba cerrado y no parecía haber un alma más además de ella. Buscó la tarjeta que le había dado Mako y llamó a Su.

La incertidumbre se convirtió en preocupación. Tanto que no advirtió los suaves pasos que dejaban un sonido seco detrás de ella.

—Ojalá no hayas esperado una cena exactamente aquí, niña. —Las suaves manos de la dama rodearon la cintura de la joven.

—Llegas tarde. —Se mantuvo viendo al frente aliviada y a la vez molesta.

—Llegué y eso es lo importante, querida. —Se acercó al cuello de Kuvira inhalando la intoxicante fragancia. —¿J'adore?

—¿Vas a contarme que har... ahhh... —La directa pregunta fue interrumpida por Su jugando con las marcas visibles bajo la gabardina de la joven.

—Definitivamente vamos a cenar, pero tengo otro lugar. —Rodeó a Kuvira. Lucía un smoking blanco y una delicada pañoleta jade alrededor de su cuello, limitando las miradas curiosas durante la entrevista. —Da la casualidad de que llegué aquí en tren y es un alivio que vengas en semejante belleza. —Dirigió su mirada al lujoso transporte.

Ambas subieron al auto, Su parecía encantada jugando con la radio y los controles. Kuvira, con el comando de voz volvió a abrir la capota. El cielo lucía increíble.

—Gira en la próxima salida, vayamos al onceavo. —Anunció la mayor.

Kuvira tenía tiempo sin visitar el onceavo distrito desde sus primeros días en el despacho. Había cambiado para bien. A diferencia de los distritos vecinos, la paga de las zonas residenciales levantó el lugar y ahora parecía una extensión de los primeros distritos.

Suyin la hizo detenerse a la orilla de una carretera. La costa apenas era visible, estaban hacia el noreste por lo que la zona era algo más boscosa y menos cálida.

Bajaron una pendiente, escalones de piedra y montones de antorchas adornaban el lugar. Un muchacho se acercó a las dos. Kuvira lo reconoció, era Kai.

—Señora, su mesa está lista. Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor, llame por la radio y vendré enseguida. —Dicho esto dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

La dama sonrió y siguió su camino con la joven al centro de lo que parecía un pequeño jardín. La cena era algo más exótico. Carne de la Nación del Fuego y acompañamientos de la República Unida. Sabores picantes y vibrantes. Vino tinto de los viñedos del Templo del aire del este. Ideal para festejar y mantener la compostura, compensando los eventos de la noche anterior.

—Felicidades entonces, doctora.

—Gracias, niña. Pero también vengo con una propuesta. —Agregó. —De mis labios se ha escapado el rumor de que tengo contacto con la mejor abogada de la ciudad y posiblemente del Reino Tierra. No han dudado ni un segundo en preguntar si estás interesada en cubrir una vacante de tutora de posgrado e investigación. Claro, les he dicho que eres, quizás, el ser humano más ocupado andando por este mundo, pero me han pedido que te hiciera llegar la solicitud. —Le entregó un sobre con el sello de la universidad.

—¿Es temporal?

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo con el rector, sin embargo, el puesto tiene mucho peso en cualquier currículo, podría abrirte camino a la Cámara de Justicia de la República. Es por eso que quise decírtelo de frente y especial.

—Es tentadora la propuesta y trabajar contigo también lo es. Varrick y Zhu Li podrían hacerse cargo perfectamente del despacho. Quizás pueda hacer tiempo entre el desp...

—Sólo escúchame, niña, que pensé en realidad, en no decirte ni una palabra de esto.

—¿Ah?

—En caso de que aceptes o no estar en Las Cuatro Naciones —Tomó la mano de la muchacha. —Debes prometerme... Jurarme, que no volverás a sobrecargarte de presión. Eres joven, hermosa y brillante, no apresures tu locura. —Sonrió burlona. —Por más demente que parezcas, así estás bien.

—Por eso no deberías preocuparte, sé cómo deshacerme de la presión. —Besó a Su en los labios. —Ya te haré saber... Y si te refieres a que terminaré tan loca y sinvergüenza como comprenderás, _no creo que pueda quitarte tu lugar._

* * *

**Poderosísima nota de la autora: Sí, es continuación del mismo día y por eso es considerablemente más corto. Tenía ganas de partirlo y hacer que Kuvira presumiera carrazo, ¿ok? Las cosas funcionan mejor si escuchan la versión de The Glitch Mob (seven nation army) y la voz de la HERMOSA Marina Diamandis mientras maneja Kuvira.**

**Ya se saben el resto, reviews, corazoncitos y sugerencias son bienvenidas.  
****¡Disfruten!**

**Con más amor aún, MelPocaSuerte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miércoles**

—¿Qué quiere decir con que tiene más de seis meses sin ser devuelta?

—Lo siento señorita, es lo que dice el registro.

—¿Y no hay más copias?

—Ya revisé el inventario, sólo hay dos y una de ellas está dañada.

—¿No le dejaron algún teléfono o dirección?

—El teléfono fue cambiado semanas después del prest...

—¡Entonces deme la dirección! ¡Yo misma iré por esa maldita copia!

—Señorita esa información es confiden...

—DÉMELA.

Y así, con una improvisada orden de suspensión, el dependiente no tuvo otra opción que darle una notita adhesiva con la última dirección registrada con el préstamo. Kuvira sonrió amablemente, dejó una educada propina y salió como si nada hubiese sucedido. Quién sea que haya sido el sinvergüenza que se quedó con el DVD de Fahrenheit 451 ahora pagaría por su irresponsabilidad y por arruinar un buen día de película.

Sacó su móvil e ingresó la dirección en el GPS. Inmediatamente las instrucciones para llegar a su destino resaltaron en el pequeño mapa y puso marcha a por el o la canalla. Así aunque el mundo conspirara en su contra y pareciera que interrumpiendo cosas como su desayuno o su maratón de cine desistiría en descansar sin pisar al menos las escaleras de su despacho o no encontrarse con el rector de Las Cuatro Naciones para adelantar su contratación, conseguiría lo que quiere... Porque en realidad siempre lo hace.

* * *

Tras quince minutos desde el local de rentas a unas calles del parque central, miró los señalamientos, era el séptimo distrito. Así fuera del otro lado de la ciudad, quemaba tiempo, buscaba su película y de paso veía de qué otros cambios se había perdido.

Las indicaciones del GPS se desactivaron por una llamada entrante, contestó sin mirar el identificador.

—Kuvira.

_—¡Madame! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

—Oh espíritus, Iknik. No te llamé ayer, lo siento. Estoy bien, después de salir del súper fui a casa y luego salí a cenar.

_—Menos mal, llamé a su departamento pero para ser novedad, no contestó._

—Lo lamento, salí a media mañana y aún no vuelvo ¿Qué ha sucedido con el caso Sato?

_—La detective dijo que si usted no era quien le contactaba entonces no habría ni cita ni acuerdo para proseguir con el caso._

—Vaya, qué ruda. Oye debo colgar, arreglaremos eso después.

_—Claro madame, Blackstone fuera._

Apagó el motor y salió. Miró de lado a lado de la calle, lo que parecía el Colegio Humanista de la República Unida se erguía al final y al costado izquierdo, del otro lado de la acera donde había aparcado, le acompañaba el hostal estudiantil.

_Malditos niños ricos._

No podía acercarse en ese plan agresivo. No al menos hasta asegurarse de dos cosas: Que la dirección era la correcta y dar con el piso indicado y que estuviera ahí el canalla aún en pleno descanso de primavera. Se calmó y caminó a la recepción. Le explicó al vigilante que no se tardaría y que se trataba de un amigo suyo que le había invitado a almorzar. El hombre la dejó pasar y le indicó la dirección del elevador que la dejaría frente a la puerta.

Los corredores tenían ese aspecto viejo pero elegante. Pensó si en unos cincuenta años, así luciría la ciudad universitaria de Zaofu. Los destellos dorados de la ciudad entera parecían estar atrapados en cada pasillo y recibidor. Llegó hasta el sexto piso, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y se encontró de frente con una puerta de roble tallada cuidadosamente. El diseño le parecía familiar, quizás era algo común entre las construcciones más antiguas de la ciudad. Tomo la delicada aldaba de hierro y tocó tres veces.

—_¡Alguien toca!_

—_¡Abre tú!_

—_¡Yo abrí la última vez!_

—_¡Estoy en medio de algo importante, nerd!_

Y luego de un suspiro completamente audible, quizás a unos escasos centímetros de la puerta, ésta se abrió y un muchacho alto, con gafas gruesas color gris obscuro y que no parecía pasar de los 26 años le saludó.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Kuvira estoica.

—Son tardes. —El joven miró su reloj y le mostró la hora. —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Oh vaya, bueno verás, sucede que vengo del movie-rental del tercer distrito y me dijeron que la película que busco jamás fue devuelta. —Su tono pasó de educado y sereno a algo sombrío y demandante. —La quiero.

El muchacho exhaló fastidiado como lo hizo antes de abrir y miró detrás suyo.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Pasa, ya lo arreglo.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó en la sala. Aunque habían papeles y demás objetos por el lugar, no le quitaba ese aspecto sobrio y elegante. Escuchaba susurros en lo que ella suponía era el estudio o el dormitorio. Acto seguido, junto al muchacho que la recibió, apareció un chico un poco más joven con el cabello atado y el flequillo color jade y una túnica manchada de pintura y las mangas recogidas.

—Hola. —Kuvira se levantó de su asiento y le dio la mano al chico.

—¿Dices que el irresponsable soy yo? —Le clavó la mirada al otro joven.

—No lo dije, sólo vine por el disco y me largaré sin hacer más bulla.

—Pregúntale a él en dónde lo dejó. —Señaló al de las gafas. —Le encargué devolverlo después de que la usé y el muy inútil la perdió junto con mi membresía antes de mudarme aquí con él.

—Inútil tú que no podías tomar un autobús al tercer distrito y dejarla por ti mismo.

—¿Y alimentar a este maldito sistema neoliberalista con MIS yuanes?

—Entonces pudiste caminar o ir en bicicleta.

—Pues tú tampoco lo hiciste, nerd.

—¿Van a darme la maldita película o me encargo de que sean vetados del local? —Dijo harta de la estúpida discusión.

El de las gafas volvió al dormitorio a buscar la película mientras el otro le preparaba un té a la joven a modo de disculpa.

—Hibisco y menta. Calma la mente y estabiliza la presión arterial. Bastante bueno para concentrarte si tienes un bloqueo o resaca.

Kuvira aceptó la humeante taza. Más allá de la extraña sensación que le dio la explicación tan similar a la que le había dado Su la mañana anterior, era el sazón en la bebida lo que le intrigó un poco más. Seguro era una coincidencia y quizá la misma marca de té. O será el agua. O que en realidad tenía tal gusto por el hibisco que le sabía igual.

El muchacho volvió con las manos vacías.

—Pues no está ni en mi armario ni en tu estudio.

—¿Y ahora qué sugieres, Junior?

—Ya te dije que me llames Baatar, y no lo sé. La tengo en línea. —Se dirigió a la chica. —Si no te molesta verla aquí.

—Si a ustedes no les molesta que esté aquí. Y mucho gusto, Baatar. Mi nombre es Kuvira. —No parecía contenta, pero al menos ya había perdido el semblante asesino.

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes, qué intransigencia. El idiota que nunca devolvió el DVD es Huan, mi hermano menor.

El chico alzó el puño y tomo la mano de Kuvira para chocarlas. La joven solo rió y volvió a sentarse.

* * *

El móvil de uno de los hermanos sonó y los sacó a los tres del suspenso de la persecución del bombero, Baatar lo tomó y revisó el texto.

—¡Huan! Viene un importante caza talentos de la Nación del Fuego...

El chico saltó del sofá y fue corriendo a cambiar la manchada túnica por un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y un suéter aguamarina.

—¿A qué hora?

—Sólo bromeaba, quería que te quitaras eso de una buena vez. Vendrá mamá, de hecho está en el elevad... —Le interrumpieron los golpecitos amables en la puerta. —Aquí está. Anda, levanta todo eso y ven a saludar.

Al chico no le fascino la idea y Kuvira entendió el gesto de súplica que le hizo. Llevó el bowl de palomitas vacío, los vasos y la taza donde tomó su té a la pequeña cocina.

—Madre, al principio no supe si se trataba de un chiste.

—Sí, Junior me hizo quitarme la bata... ¿Quieres ver mi último trabajo? Es sobre armonía y caos, todo balanceado en óleo.

—Oh niños, bueno, no sé que te haya dicho Junior pero si vengo para llevarlos a un lugar. Vamos Huan, a ver en qué está trabajando mi niño.

—Madre...

—De ti ya vi los planos para la remodelación de Lianmeng. Seguro Bolin estará más que contento.

Pasaron por la cocina y Kuvira estaba agachada detrás de la barra guardando las golosinas de Huan. Al levantarse abrió los ojos por completo. El asunto del té, la arrogancia de Baatar y el cinismo de Huan... _Oh espíritus._

Dio media vuelta y fue detrás de la puerta esperando que no la hubiera visto. ¿Cómo demonios lo dejó como un pensamiento paranoico más? Es más que obvio, Su es la madre de los chicos. ¿Qué rayos, por qué la familia Beifong entera tenía que vivir en Ciudad República? Y más importante, ¿por qué parecía un imán de Beifongs?

—Vamos Baatar, arréglate. La función es en un par de horas pero aún debemos pasar por alguien más.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó el menor.

—Una... amiga. Si, amiga. Seguro se llevarán bien con ella.

La chica se armó de valor y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al estudio de arte. Recargó el hombro derecho en un muro y saludó.

—Buenas noches, señora Beifong.

—Buenas no... —Se sorprendió igual. —¿Kuvira?

—La misma de anoch...

—¿Se conocen? —Los hermanos preguntaron curiosos.

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto que no. Digo sí. Bueno...

—¿Qué? —Volvieron a preguntar confundidos.

—Ya, tranquila. —Se dirigió a los chicos. —La conozco por un empleo que me ofrecieron en Las Cuatro Naciones.

—Sí. —Rió Suyin nerviosa. —Te llamé para avisar y... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Baatar es un irresponsable! —Gritó Huan.

—¡Huan es un inútil! —Se defendió Baatar.

—Ninguno de ustedes apareció en el movie-rental así que mejor no digan nada antes de que los acuse con su madre.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —Suspiró derrotada

—Nop.

—No.

—Absolutamente.

—Los actores de la Isla Ember... ¿En serio, madre?

—Junior, dales una oportunidad. Cambiaron su concepto a algo más humorístico después de las críticas por la última presentación.

—Con justa razón. —Se quejó Huan. —Eso de hacer ver a Jean Valjean más miserable de lo que ya era y encima un ridículo sin límites fue de muy mal gusto.

Kuvira los miró con ternura. Si serían cínicos y egocéntricos, pero en verdad eran una familia como cualquier otra. Y al menos esperaba que no se dieran cuenta del _affair_ que tenían su madre y ella. O que se encontrara al esposo. Que a éste paso era de esperarse hasta con la madre y los abuelos de Suyin.

Al menos su día de película fue tan emocionante como los últimos dos. Estaba segura que, de lo que no tendría descanso serían de las sorpresas de Suyin y estaba contenta con ello. Si no, ¿de qué otra forma pasaría sus vacaciones?

—¿Estará presente el rector? —Preguntó la joven.

—De hecho por eso te estuve buscando. Sería buen momento para conversar sobre la propuesta. Podría presentarlos y que las cosas salgan más pronto de lo que esperamos.

Los chicos se encaminaron a la universidad en el auto de Baatar y Su llevó a Kuvira a su departamento para que se cambiara y arreglara.

—La que debe preguntar si hay más sorpresas soy yo. —Dijo la muchacha.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué no te encanta esa sensación de incertidumbre?

Kuvira no hizo más que reír junto con Suyin. Llegaron en silencio al piso de la joven y se dirigieron al vestidor.

—Deja esa mirada libidinosa, ves que no necesito tensiones por ahora...

—Podríamos relajarnos...

—No estarás pensando en retrasarnos, ¿o si?

—Depende, si estás pensando mal de mi...

—Ya mejor no espero nada. —Tomó un traje clásico color negro y una camisa blanca. —Si me permites...

—No creas que se nota cómo evitas los escotes.

—¿Te me insinuarás toda la noche? Deberías disculparte por semejantes moraduras que dejaste.

—Tal vez. O tal vez no.

—Ya, mejor ayúdame a decidir si uso corbata, moño o si lo dejo así. ¿Es demasiado formal la presentación?

—No es gala pero así funcionará. —Aflojó la delgada corbata color acero y dejó un beso en el cuello de la chica que le causó escalofríos. —Vámonos, no quieres que los chicos se pregunten dónde estamos. Ya sabes cómo son...

* * *

**Poderoso comentario de la autora: ¡He vuelto! Ya, lo prometido era deuda, no podía dejarlos sin actualizaciones (Las estoy viendo a ustedes, Devil-in-my-shoes, LupitaAzucena y Orlia). Muchas gracias por el apoyo, las ideas y su comprensión. La escuela me tiene algo absorbida, y es que resulta que de esas grandes malas ideas que parecen más sencillas en teoría, se me ocurrió hacer a la cafetería Lianmeng algo real y, chicos, si en algún momento se les ocurre poner un restaurante... I see a big storm coming for you jajaja. **

**¡Nos leemos! Con el amor de siempre, MelPocaSuerte.**


End file.
